indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ernst Vogel
|profession=* SS-Standartenführer (Colonel) |allegiances=*Nazi Germany **Schutzstaffel }} Standartenführer Ernst Vogel was an imposing and ruthless officer in the SS-Leibstandarte, the Führer's personal bodyguard detachment. Biography The Last Crusade Colonel Ernst Vogel''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' comic was assigned to help recover the Holy Grail in 1938. He and Doctor Elsa Schneider tricked American archaeologist Indiana Jones into releasing his father's Grail diary, rumored to contain a map of the Grail's resting place. When Jones and his father escaped from captivity, it became Vogel's mission to hunt them down and kill them under order of Hitler himself. Vogel almost intercepted both Joneses as they were boarding a zeppelin, but Indy, disguised as a ticket taker, punched and threw him out the window into a large pile of suitcases using the excuse that he didn't have a ticket to the stunned passengers. Death Leading the Nazi expedition to the Grail Temple, Vogel recaptured Jones senior in the desert and grappled with Indy on a moving tank, including an attempt to strangle Indy with a chain and crushing him to the rocks Jones senior and Marcus Brody managed to flee the tank as it was about to drive off a chasm edge. Indy pinned Vogel's left arm behind his back and hammered his face into the tank's turret repeatedly before the tank drove over the precipice. Vogel clutched onto the back of the tank turret, screaming as the tank fell, and was killed when the tank landed and rolled over him several times on the sharp rocks below. Personality and traits A high-ranking SS officer, Vogel was a ruthless and brutal person, sometimes with violent tendencies. His appearance was also striking, wearing a uniform with medals, leather gloves and boots, and an officer's cap. Behind the scenes Vogel was played by Michael Byrne in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. The name "Ernst" was first given in the Marvel Comics adaptation. At one point during the film, Elsa Schneider addressed Vogel as "Herr Oberst". Oberst is actually a rank in the Wehrmacht, and Vogel was a member of the SS, which had its own system of ranks. Vogel would have been properly addressed as "Herr Standartenführer". This is possibly confusion on the screenwriters' part, perhaps because both the Army rank of Oberst and the SS rank of Standartenführer represent the rank of Colonel. It could also be seen as an error on the part of Elsa herself. Another answer to this might be the possibility that Colonel Vogel was both an SS and an Orpo man thus allowing him to have both the title of Standartenführer and Oberst. Insignia on Vogel's uniform would indicate that he served with distinction in the Imperial German Army during the Great War and received the Iron Cross, first and second class. In the postwar period, he joined the Nazi Party. By 1932 or after, he had achieved a high rank in the SS-Leibstandarte, Hitler's own bodyguard formation and the foremost unit of the SS-Verfügungstruppe, the first SS paramilitary formations that predated the establishment of the Waffen-SS in 1940. Interestingly, Vogel's name (which means "bird" in German) is never mentioned in the dialog of the film. Hasbro released a 3 3/4" action figure of Vogel for Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade toyline of 2008. In the movie and LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, Vogel's desert uniform is khakhi, but in LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues he wears the same black uniform during the convoy level as he did in Austria. Also, Vogel fires an RPG at characters, but in the movie the only weapon Vogel carries is a Luger. However slight, it is possible Vogel survived in LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues for he falls after the tank instead of falling with it. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' comic *''Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures'' *''Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' Sources *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *Indiana Jones Action Figures *''Top Trumps: Indiana Jones'' Notes and references . ja:エルンスト・フォーゲル Category:Characters appearing in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade Category:Deceased Category:Germans Category:Nazi military personnel Category:Nazis